The present invention relates to a golf bag for carrying golf clubs.
Conventional golf bags are usually tubular in shape and are generally constructed to carry up to 14 clubs. The clubs are turned upside down and inserted into the bag handle downwards so that the head of the club (which strikes the ball) is uppermost. The heads of the clubs are usually numbered to assist selection of the correct club. Conventionally, the inside of the bag is sub-divided into compartments by parallel webs, such that the clubs are aligned in rows. However, it is found that the club heads do not all fall naturally into a parallel alignment, which makes reading the numbers on the club heads somewhat difficult:. Moreover, the clubs are not usually held in individual specific locations so that it is not easy to arrange the clubs in a numbered sequence and to keep the clubs in that sequence as the bag is carried around. It is known to provide internal plastic tubes to define individual club locations, but nevertheless the clubs are still usually arranged in rows.
Golf bags are also known in which the clubs are arranged in a single line around the periphery of the bag. This facilitates location of a desired club from within the sequence, but such bags make poor use of available space and tend to be wider than normal.
British patent specification GB2178966 discloses a golf bag having a series of tubes intended to carry clubs having telescopic shafts, which zips up the rear from the base to allow access to the clubs.
British patent specification GB291934 describes a golf bag which is also split up the rear to allow contraction and expansion of the mouth of the bag. A V-shaped piece is fitted into the split, and may accommodate some of the smaller clubs.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,227,559 and 4,334,564 show golf bags composed of a single line of tubes for receiving the clubs. For storage the bags may be opened out into a flat configuration.
It is an object of the present invention to mitigate these problems and to provide a golf bag in which the selection of golf clubs is facilitated.